


Bad Dream

by dr_hips_assistant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_hips_assistant/pseuds/dr_hips_assistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a bad dream and doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so I guess keep that in mind while reading. Pretty, pretty please leave comments over what you liked or what I could do better. I especially want suggestions! I can never improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!  
> Edit: PLEASE COMMENT PLEASE seriously I need feedback!

Sherlock could see John lying on the sofa. He appeared to be dozing, his arms folded behind his head. Sherlock smiled fondly at the familiar picture. After a hard case, John would often come home to 221b and collapse on the couch to sleep for hours. Sherlock looked around the flat. Oddly, nothing looked familiar to him. He wondered how the two of them had gotten there. 

Sherlock heard the door open. His head whipped around toward the unexpected noise. A woman entered, carrying a young boy. The woman looked to be in her thirties, with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. She was very pretty. The little boy was a toddler around the age of two. He had bright green eyes like the woman carrying him and sandy colored hair. The hair looked to be the exact same shade as...oh. Sherlock's heart quickened. The woman walked to John's side and looked down at him with an incredibly fond expression on her features. She gently set the boy on John's midsection. 

"Daddy!" The boy cried. John's eyes opened and he smiled at the boy as he kissed the boy on the cheek.  
"Hello there! How was the park?" John asked. As the little boy started enthusiastically relating every detail of his trip, John and the women met eyes. John smiled at her with a brilliant, loving expression on his face. Sherlock could tell that John loved this woman very much. Sherlock felt a pang in his heart. John was his! They were in a relationship, however odd it was. And Sherlock cared about the other man much more than he was willing to let on.The woman suddenly bent down and kissed his John, smiling against his mouth. At that, Sherlock started yelling.  
"John! John, what are you doing? I'm here, your Sherlock!" They could not hear him or see him. Tears ran down Sherlock's face as he screamed.  
"John, please, listen to me!"But it was no use. He was...invisible.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock awoke with a gasp, flinging his hand over to the side of the bed that was usually occupied with the warm weight of John. He found nothing there, but he could hear the comforting clatter of pots and pans coming from the kitchen of their flat. John must be making breakfast. Sherlock hurriedly pulled on clothing and ran a hand through his tousled curls. With that, he ran to the kitchen. 

"Sherlock?" John looked up, smiling. His smile quickly turned to a look of concern when he saw Sherlock's panicked state.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Sherlock glanced away and mumbled,  
"I need to go for a walk," dashing out of the door with John running after.  
"But you aren't even wearing a...Sherlock!" John shouted after him. As John reached he door frame, he stopped, knowing he could not catch Sherlock.  
"What the hell?" John muttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Sherlock strode through the streets of London, he thought. Thought furiously hard. John and himself were together. He loved John very much. Painfully much, in fact. But... John and he had not had the conversation. About, well, marriage, and children, and normal relationship things such as that. Nevermind that their relationship wasn't exactly normal. 

What if John wanted children? Sherlock couldn't give him that. They couldn't get married, either. What if he wanted all those lovely, domestic things that Sherlock had seen in his dream? Sherlock came to a painful conclusion. As much as it hurt, he would have to let John go so he could have a good life. A normal life. With that set in his mind, he headed back to the flat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock opened the door to 221b to have a body slam into his, arms winding around his waist.  
"Oh my God, Sherlock! It's almost dark, I've been worried sick! You've been gone all day!" John gushed. Sherlock gently unwound the other's arms from around him.  
"What on earth made you run off like that?" John demanded.  
Sherlock hesitated.  
"I had a...dream. Nightmare, actually," he spoke haltingly.  
"What about?" John gently touched the other man's face.  
"You. You had a, a wife, and a child, and you couldn't hear me or see me and I was...invisible..." Sherlock's voice broke. He shut his eyes tightly. John was shocked. This was what had upset Sherlock so badly?  
"Sherlock," John said gently touching the man's cheek.  
"No, John," Sherlock said, grasping the other's hands. "I understand. You want a normal family, and a wife, and children, and I can't give you that. It's okay, I understand," he repeated.  
"Wh-what?" John stammered. "You really think that? That I'm not happy with you, that you're not enough? Well I have news for you, genius, you're wrong. I love you, and I always will. You will always be enough," John finished. Sherlock opened his eyes incredulously.  
"You really mean that?" He whispered.  
"Yes," John said. "I really do." John took Sherlock's face in his hands and kissed him like he had kissed the girl in Sherlock's dream. The kiss was full of love and joy.  
"But bloody hell, Sherlock, don't ever do that to me again!" He demanded. Sherlock chuckled and kissed John lightly.  
"Alright."


End file.
